Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-274479 (PTD 1) discloses a configuration of an electric system in a case where an exhaust gas purification device including an EHC is mounted on a hybrid vehicle which is a typical example of an electrically-powered vehicle in which a vehicle-mounted power storage device can be charged by a power supply external to the vehicle (hereinafter also referred to as “external power supply”). During operation, the EHC generates heat by the passage of a current through the EHC, so that the catalyst temperature increases. In the following description, charging of the vehicle-mounted power storage device by the external power supply will be also simply referred to as “external charging”.
PTD 1 discloses the configuration of the electric system for allowing the current to pass through the EHC by using a charger for external charging. Specifically, PTD 1 discloses the configuration of the charger formed of an insulated-type power converter including a transformer, in which the EHC is connected in parallel to a primary winding or a secondary winding of the transformer. As a result, the EHC can be operated by an AC voltage generated at the winding of the transformer.